


Reservations

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [56]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Friendship, Hurt, Lost - Freeform, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 56 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Wells & Clarke with the prompt: I made reservations





	Reservations

God how could this have happened? Clarke had expected a lot of things in her life but her boyfriend dying? It had been sudden but just like that Finn was gone. It was a week after the funeral and life had started to go back to normal.

Wells had tried to be there for his friend whenever he could including now when he brought her coffee to help her through finals. When he made his way in though he heard her crying and was immediately concerned.

He made his way over to Clarke, setting the coffee on the side table and quickly kneeling in front of her. “Hey- hey what’s wrong?” 

“I- I’m sorry.” Clarke stuttered out between her sobs.

 

“Hey no you don’t have to apologize to me, Clarke. Can you take a few breaths though and tell me what’s wrong? I want to help you fix it but I can’t if I don’t know what’s wrong.” Wells tells her, stroking her face as he tries to calm her down.

Clarke does as he instructs and starts to calm her breathing. “It’s our anniversary Friday- I made reservations.”

“Oh.” Wells speaks, heartbreaking as he thinks about it. Some time had passed since Finn had died so it had to sting to get that reminder.

“It’s so exclusive place so I had to book it so far in advance- I almost forgot but they called me. I wasn’t even thinking and I told them i still wanted the reservation I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t want to call them back what would I say? Oh my boyfriend is dead so I don’t need the stupid reservation?” Clarke asks, raking her hands through her hair.

Wells lets it all process unsure as he tries to figure out what to do. After a few moments he moves to wipe away her tears with a tissue. “I’ll go with you.” He offers.

“Wait what?” Clarke asks as she looks down at Wells. 

“I mean I can get all dressed up and take you on a friendaversary that’s a word right? Like a friend anniversary.” Wells suggests to her.


End file.
